Wind chiming devices are traditionally used outdoors where naturally occurring wind activates a clapper that impacts with a configuration of resonating elements, including suspended tubular wind chimes. Such devices are also used indoors where artificial means is employed to create resonating tones that in many cases are soporific for individuals inside a dwelling or building. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,763 uses gravity flow to activate an assortment of bell-like resonating elements. Water flows down a series of tiers exciting the resonating elements or bells at random. Another embodiment uses a magnetic field causing chime elements to impact with a center post. In either case the chimes are impacting with each other. This patent requires the assembly of elements that could prove costly to the average consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,385 uses a configuration of horizontally disposed chimes mounted on a bracket attached to the outside of a building. The chimes capture the impact of falling rain that motivates the chimes producing pleasing tones outdoors. This device is subject to weathering over time and is optimally heard through an open window allowing the entry of rain into the building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,326 discloses a musical faucet. Water flowing under pressure through a conduit activates a water wheel in the conduit causing a rotating drum to strike a musical comb containing a selected number of tuned tines. This device is complicated in design and would be expensive to make and assemble. U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,248 uses an upward air current against a sail that motivates a pendulum having an overhanging striker that is used to impact a configuration of chimes to produce random tones. The upward current of air is produced by a motor driven fan creating a noise factor masking the tones produced by the chimes.
There is no suggestion or disclosure in these patents of employing one and the same excitable means and striker, nor the adjustable suspension means discussed below.